El hijo del director
by billalove
Summary: BillXTom - Dos jovenes niños se enamoran. Bill, hijo del director mas famoso de toda la ciudad. Tom, chico problemático, inteligente pero no lo muestra. Se enamoran. Que pasara con el padre de Bill? Que pasara con el novio de Bill? Lo tomara a la ligera?


El hijo del director. CAP 1

Tom era un chico problemático, no obedecía las reglas, se la pasaba haciendo burla a los maestros y en especial molestaba a casi todos los niños de su salón. Le gustaba tener muchas chicas, aunque en verdad a ninguna de ellas las quería de verdad, solo las quería para una sola noche de placer. Todo en la vida de tom era perfecto para él, su forma de vida, sus amigos y su familia, aunque la única familia que tenia tom, era su mama, ya que sus papas estaban divorciados.

Una mañana tom se levanto para ir a la escuela. Se vistió, se puso sus pantalones favoritos, su blusa favorita y sus calzoncillos de la suerte. Busco su mochila y metió todos sus libros y algunos condones, siempre los llevaba por si algo "pasaba". Bajo a la puerta de entrada, porque ya había llegado el autobús y no le dio tiempo de desayunar así que salió corriendo hacia el .

T: buenos días, Charlie!- tom le dijo al conductor del autobús, mientras iba entrando por la puerta de este.

C: Buenos días, Tomas- el señor le digo muy desvelado.

T: Cansado otra vez por las fiestas exóticas, charles, jajaja- tom le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

C: Tomas, tú ya sabes que ya no estoy en eso, ya vete atrás!- Charlie le dijo frunciendo el ceño. Y haciéndole un gesto para que se pasara a la parte trasera del autobús escolar.

Mientras tom pasaba hacia atrás, iba viendo quien iba en cada asiento, en el primero estaba una niña que había sido una de las muchas que usaba solo por sexo. El otro asiento más atrás el niño raro. Tenía cabello rubio y ojos azules, casi siempre vestía de negro y siempre se la pasaba leyendo libros, como ahorita, tenía un libro en sus manos que decía "romeo y Julieta". Qué es eso?, tom pensó. En los demás asientos estaban puras "whores" de tom y disque amigos.

Pero algo lo sorprendió justo en la parte trasera, donde el solía sentarse, había un niño, con cabellos negros, piel bastante blanquizca, y su cuerpo muy delgado, vestía una chaqueta negra, blusa roja y una capa de delineador negro en sus ojos, el cual hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos cafés.

Tom se fue acercando poco a poco pero no se dio cuenta que tan cerca ya estaba del otro muchacho. Cuando menos se lo espero, el otro chico lo vio gusto al lado y le sonrió.

¿?: Hola- el muchacho enfrente de el, le dijo.- soy Bill, quien eres?

T: tom trümper, jeje puedo sentarme junto a ti?- tom nunca había sido tan amable normalmente nada mas llegaba y se sentaba donde se le daba la gana.

B: claro siéntate!- Bill le dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, haciéndose a un lado, dejando a tom sentarse junto a él. Tom tímido se sentó junto a bill y le sonrió de vuelta. Bill se voltio para ver hacia la ventana y poder ver como el camión iba avanzando hacia la escuela.

Tom no sabía cómo hacer algún tipo de conversación, ya que no confiaba en la típica oración, "como estas?", NO, "que haces" (no, eso solo sirve en el MSN). Tom no tenía idea de que decir, así que lo único que hizo fue quedarse callado observando como bill seguía volteando a fuera, observando a las personas pasar. "Es hermoso" tom pensó en el momento que vio como bill sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a una familia jugar en el parque.

Bill era de su edad, y su familia era un poco estricta, ya que ellos ya sabían que bill era gay, pero a él no le importaba. Tenía todo lo que quería en la vida. Tenía una casa gigantesca donde vivir, sus mejores amigos y un novio excelente. Su padrastro se enojaba fácilmente en especial cuando bill no hacia lo que él le pedía, el novio de bill se llama hoot. Hoot tenía 22 años, y bill solo tenía 18, pero aun así bill lo amaba y bastante (o eso creía).

El autobús ya había llegado a la escuela, el conductor les aviso a todos los estudiantes para que se bajaran. Bajaron todos y hasta el último bajaron bill y tom.

Cuando ya estaban afuera tom se despidió del conductor y fue hacia su locker, justo cuando iba llegando se encontró con la persona que para él era hermoso, bill.

El locker de bill estaba justo al lado de el de tom, tom se acerco poco a poco y abrió su locker y agarro unos libros. Sin que bill se diera cuenta tom, lo volteaba a ver frecuentemente mientras agarraba sus libros. Bill termino de agarrar sus libros y se dirigió hacia el salón 4B, donde le tocaba su clase de música. Tom, cuando vio que bill se iba salió corriendo tras de él.

T: espera! Bill !- tom le grito y cuando vio que bill se detuvo, lo alcanzo, y puso su mano en el hombro de bill.

T: hola, oye que clase te toca?

B: bueno música, en el salón 4B.- bill le dijo mirándolo con ojos de confundido.

T: perfecto yo igual, vamos juntos, tú no sabes dónde está, no?- sin esperar por la respuesta tom tomo la mano de bill y se fueron hasta su salón. Llegaron a su salón y tom le dio un beso a bill en la mejilla, dejando a bill confundido enfrente de la puerta de su salón se desvió hacia otra dirección, y eso hizo a bill girarse y tomar de la mano a tom jalando y que lo volteara a verlo a la cara.

B: A dónde vas?- bill le pregunto un poco confundido.

T: a mi clase jeje- tom le contesto con una sonría en su rostro

B: pero dijiste que te tocaba conmigo?- bill lo dijo aun mas confundido.

T: bueno actualmente no….. la verdad me toca mate…. Pero te quería acompañar, bueno nos vemos después de tu clase.- tom le guiño un ojo a bill y se fue corriendo a su siguiente clase.

Bill no se sabía que ocurría, nadie nunca se había comportado así con él en la escuela, normalmente todos se alejaban, por su propio bien. Todos ya sabían que bill era el hijo del director y si alguien le ponía una mano encima, o se atrevía a hablarle, a esa persona le iría muy mal en la escuela y en su vida. Bill entro a su clase, y vio a su mejor amigo, (bueno el único que le hablaba en la escuela), andreas, andreas siempre andaba leyendo libros pero cuando se apartaba de ellos era muy hablador y muy divertido, si algo no le gustaba simplemente lo decía, y ya. Bill se sentó en su asiento de siempre, justo atrás del de andreas.

B: hola, andi!- bill le dijo con una amplia sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

A: bill, qué onda? Como estas?, oye que hacías con el chico trumper?

B: es que me acompaño a aquí, nose porque de repente se porto tan amable, jajaja, te dije que mi suerte algún día mejoraría, ve solo me subo una vez al autobús, porque me pelee con mi padre y milagros pasan jeje.- bill le dijo a andreas muy seguro de sí mismo.

A: bueno, pero tú ya sabes que tom…-andreas vio como lo miraba bill y no quiso continuar.

B: andi ya sé, pero no creo que pase nada.- bill le dijo con una cara de inocente, bill siempre que ponía esa cara, andreas no podía resistirse. Andreas giro los ojos y se rio de una forma sarcástica.

Bill vio que el profesor iba entrando y no decidió ya no decirle nada a andreas, por ser tan estúpido y no entender las razones del corazón.

El profesor empezó a dar la clase y bill no pudo evitar que quedarse dormido, si le gustaba la música y le fascinaba cantar, pero la forma que nada mas era historia del arte, era bastante aburrido para bill.

Al terminar, el profesor estaba dando el adiós a los estudiantes y que se fueran a su siguiente clase pero vio que andreas estaba parado enfrente del asiento de otro estudiante. El se fue acercando poco a poco a sus estudiantes, cuando vio que bill estaba dormido en su escritorio.

P: BILL KAULITZ! CUANTAS VECES LE HE DICHO QUE NO SE DUERMA EN MI CLASE!- el profesor lo dijo bastante enojado, ya hasta estaba rojo del coraje.

B: que…UPS! Perdón profesor esto no volverá a suceder, se lo prometo- bill le dijo al la persona mayor, saltando de su asiento y sonriéndole. Agarro sus cosas y salió corriendo del salón con andreas atrás de el.

B: porqué no me despertaste idiota!

A: ESO estaba haciendo pero cuando duermes pareces piedra, ni te mueves!- andreas le dijo mientras se iba riendo de lo tonto que había sido su compañero.

Llegando al locker de bill, andreas vio que tom estaba ahí en su propio locker, sacando los libros de la siguiente clase. Bill sonrió ampliamente cuando vio así donde estaba volteando su acompañante, era tom.

B: TOM! Hola, que haces?- bill le dijo mientras se acercaba a él, para sacar sus libros también.

T: BILL! Hola, vaya que te tardas! Tuve que ponerme arreglar mi locker para evitar aburrirme por estar esperándote!- tom le dijo mientras sonreía y se lamia su piercing del labio inferior.

B: eh...eh...e...e…Bueno jeje es que me quede dormido en clase, salimos un poco tarde.-bill le dijo a tom agachando la cabeza, por la pena de haberse dormido en una clase.

T: jajajaja yo a veces también me eh quedado dormido en clases no te preocupes y bien, ¿cuál es tu siguiente clase, bella durmiente?

B: ehhhh! Bella durmiente? ni que me hubiera quedado dormido todo el día!- bill le dijo casi gritando, le chocaba que le pusieran apodos tontos.

T: hey, pero te dormiste y eres hermoso.- tom le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

B: bueno… ok.. Me toca historia es aun peor que música!- bill le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y enseñaba un libro de esa clase.

T: bueno, te llevare! Vamos!- tom le dijo ofreciéndole su mano y sonriendo.

Andreas seguía viendo la escena, y no pudo evitar sonreír, hacia los muchachos que caminaban agarrados de la mano a su siguiente clase, sonriéndose mutuamente. Pero algo no estaba bien si el papa de bill los veía juntos, no iban a pasar cosas buenas.


End file.
